The distance
by Chelle94
Summary: Draco watches her from a distance. His obsession starts after she punches him. He's never paid too much attention to her before, but her strenght and her pride intrigue him. One shot.


Draco watches her from a distance.

His insane obsession starts after she punches him. He's never paid too much attention to her before, but her strength and her pride intrigue him, and so he starts to watch, wherever she goes, whenever he can find her, talking, laughing and even arguing with her friends.

He notices the way her eyes light up when she hears a question from the professors and immediately raises her hand to answer.

She frowns a lot when she reads. He knows this because when she's in the library he's there too. He usually hides, to watch her without nobody to bother him, but sometimes he likes to sit at a table near hers, hoping(but he doesn't admit this) to get her to notice him. But she doesn't. She only looks at him when he calls her names or insults her friends.

He craves for attention.

He knows she is a mudblood, and he's angry with himself, but he also knows that she is the brightest witch of their age, and that is the talent of a true witch.

Years pass like this.

He finds himself a girlfriend, Pansy, who cares about him, maybe even loves him. But it's hard for him to return her feelings, so, when she gets sad and feels rejected, he imagines brown eyes instead of blue, dark curls instead of black and silky hair, and shows her how much he cares.

But he doesn't. He's disgusted with himself. He's a liar.

He knows she has a crush on Weasley, and even if he tries not to be bothered by this, _he is_.

He doesn't think this is love. The only people he loves are his parents, and he wants to keep it that way.

He thinks he has an obsession with her, and this is even worse, because he knows he can never have her.

In 6th year, with his task to complete and his father gone, he doesn't care about anything anymore.

The only thing that keeps him sane, if he isn't already mad, is her.

But as the day when everything will fall apart comes closer, he thinks it's time to let go.

He tries to avoid her, not to think of her, but it's useless. She is always in his mind.

The day arrives, and everything goes by in a blur of black robes, silver masks, colored lights and ends with a green flash.

He leaves the castle terrified but thankful for not having to kill his Headmaster.

Once at home, he gets punished by the Dark Lord.

He thinks he's going to die, and he thinks of her, he remembers all the times he's wanted to touch her, to hold her, and, he finally admits, to _love_ her. He's ready to die, his only regret is that he didn't tell her.

But he lives. The Dark Lord spares him, and he promises himself that he will tell her everything, once it's over.

Months pass. She doesn't return to school, and he feels empty and he's afraid for her life.

Then, one day of March, while he is in his Manor, he sees her again. She's with her friends, captured by Snatchers. Potter has his face modified, it's hard to recognize him but he does. After all, he knows his enemies, maybe better than he knows his friends.

He pretends he doesn't recognize them, that he isn't sure, but this doesn't work.

He sees her tortured by Bellatrix.

He is terrified, wants to do something but knows better: Bellatrix is too strong for him, and he thinks (_hopes_) that she won't kill her yet.

For the first time in his life, he prays.

He doesn't believe in God, but he doesn't know what else to do. He begs, _please, please, save her_, and this must work because she runs away with her friends and some prisoners.

Another first: he is thankful to Dobby, his old house elf, for saving them. He starts to respect someone who's not a pureblood, and who's not _her_.

He returns to Hogwarts, and hopes the war ends soon.

The 2nd of May, the battle begins. His only objective is to find her and save her, because he doesn't know if Potter will win, and in that case he wants to keep her safe from the people on the Dark Lord's side.

He follows her, Potter and Weasley in the Room of Requirement, Goyle and Crabbe at his sides. He searches for her, instead finds Potter. Everything happens so fast. Crabbe tries to kill her-for a moment he wants to _Crucio _him-but not wanting to make is friends suspicious, he tells them not to try to kill Potter. He sees her approaching him, but she's distracted by Crabbe and Weasley running, abnormal flames around them. For the second time in his life, he feels in mortal danger. Potter saves him, she and Weasley get Goyle on their broom.

They survive.

Again, he is grateful, and reminds himself to thank Potter.

But in that moment, he can only think of Crabbe's death. A twinge of pain hits his chest. The boy wasn't a brilliant person, but he was his friend.

The rest of the battle is confused, but he knows she's still alive, and this comforts him. He wants everything to end.

Potter dies, and her screams of pain make him hurt, too.

But then, Potter is there, alive and determined, and kills the Dark Lord.

He feels free, for the first time in years.

Then, while he is in the Great Hall with his parents, he sees her comforting Weasley.

She kisses him.

He doesn't want to tell her anymore.

Years pass.

She works at the Ministry. He sees her sometimes. From a pretty girl, she changes into a pretty woman. To him she's beautiful, but he knows that is feelings might emphasize his perception of her.

He works in the department next to hers. A Malfoy working at the Ministry, his ancestors must be rolling in their graves.

But he has to do this, to restore the Malfoy's name, and to be close to her.

She marries Weasley five years after the Final Battle.

He can't stand to see the ring on her hand, so he asks to be moved.

In the new department, he finds some new friends. One of them introduces him to Astoria.

She's beautiful, graceful, intelligent, a perfect pureblood girl. He takes her out, he wants to be seen with his elegant girl by her, hoping to hurt her for not choosing him, but he knows this will never happen.

Two years later, he marries Astoria.

Years pass.

In twelve years, he sees her three times, his plan to avoid her is successful.

The fourth time he sees her, they are at King's Cross. Both of them are watching their children leaving for Hogwarts.

She looks happy surrounded by her family. She is still very pretty and emanates an aura of wisdom, power and goodness.

Draco watches her from a distance.


End file.
